Generally, a dual port synchronous random access memory (DPSRAM) cell comprises one or more transistors. For example, the DPSRAM cell comprises pull up transistors, pull down transistors, and pass gate transistors. Additionally, the DPSRAM cell is connected to a first word line, a second word line, a first bit line, or a second bit line. However, in some scenarios, when a first DPSRAM cell has a desirable write margin (WM) or a desirable alpha ratio, a second DPSRAM cell is associated with a poor static noise margin (SNM) or a poor beta ratio, thus resulting in potential data corruption in the second DPSRAM cell. In other words, in some scenarios, the SNM and the WM are traditionally related by an inverse proportional relationship such that if one improves, the other is worsened. For example, a desirable SNM generally leads to an undesirable WM, and vice versa. Therefore, traditional DPSRAM cells are designed at a SNM/WM balance point such that neither the SNM nor the WM is optimal.